nowmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Higher (Taio Cruz song)
(Kylie Minogue version) (Travie McCoy version) (Minogue/McCoy version) | Label = Island | Writer = Taio Cruz, Sandy Vee | Producer = Sandy Vee, Taio Cruz | Certification = | Chronology = Taio Cruz | Last single = "Shine a Light" (2010) | This single = "Higher" (2010) | Next single = "Telling the World" (2011) | Misc = }} "Higher" is the fifth single from English singer-songwriter Taio Cruz's second studio album Rokstarr. It was written and produced by Cruz and Sandy Vee, and was released on 26 November 2010. This song was originally written for Australian singer Kylie Minogue's album "Aphrodite", but plans fell through.Kylie Minogue herself mentions this in the "Behind the Scenes" of the "Higher ft. Kylie Minogue" Music Video. However, Cruz and Minogue recorded a version of the song for the European release, while American rapper Travie McCoy recorded guest raps for the US release. The UK version has McCoy's second rap mixed into the Cruz/Minogue version. The version on Cruz's albums feature a solo vocal by Cruz with no guest vocalist. Live performances On 30 October 2010, Cruz and Minogue appeared on Starfloor and performed the song as a new single. Cruz and McCoy performed the song on Z100's Jingle Ball 2010 on 16 December 2010. Cruz and Kimberly Wyatt performed the song on ITV's Daybreak on 14 February 2011 and on BBC's Let's Dance for Comic Relief on 19 February 2011. Also in February 2011, Cruz appeared on Channel 4's T4 show with Jade Ewen filling in for Kylie as she was unavailable for the show. Music video The European video, featuring Cruz and Minogue, was directed by Alex Herron and released 19 November 2010. The US version, featuring McCoy, was released the same day. Both versions feature Cruz with either Minogue or McCoy in an underground car park with a live band. With over 18 million views, the video featuring Minogue is her most watched YouTube video to date. Chart performance "Higher" first debuted on the ARIA Singles Chart at number 77, where after several weeks on the chart reached a peak position of number 25. The single debuted on the RIANZ Singles Chart on 30 November 2010 at number 32, eventually climbing to a peak of number 5. On the week ending 1 January 2011, the Travie McCoy version of "Higher" debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 at #80, jumping 39 places to #41 the following week. Five weeks later, the single reached a new peak of #24. The single also managed to debut on the UK Singles Chart at number 60 on 16 January 2011; climbing to number 37 the following week, based entirely on downloads of the album version alone. Following its full physical release, it ascended to its peak position of number 8. In the UK, the US version of the song made Radio 1's B-Playlist while the single version (with Kylie Minogue) has made Radio 2's B-Playlist. The version featuring Kylie Minogue is now set for a full release in the UK during February 2011. Track listing ;Digital download (Canada, Australia, New Zealand and most of Europe) #"Higher" (feat. Kylie Minogue) – 3:09 ;Digital download (Australia, New Zealand and most of Europe) #"Higher" (feat. Kylie Minogue) - 3:09 #"Little Lion Man" (BBC Live version) - 2:48 ;Digital download (Australia, US, and Canada) #"Higher" (feat. Travie McCoy) - 3:40 ;Digital EP (Most of Europe/UK) #"Higher" (feat. Kylie Minogue and Travie McCoy) - 3:22 #"Higher" (feat. Travie McCoy) - 3:39 #"Higher" (DJ Wonder Remix) - 3:55 #"Higher" (7th Heaven Club Mix) - 6:31 #"Higher" (Club Junkies Remix) - 5:42 ;Digital download – The Remixes (United States) #"Higher" (Jody Den Broeder Radio) Kylie Minogue and Travie McCoy – 3:30 #"Higher" (Wideboys Radio) Kylie Minogue – 3:39 #"Higher" (Ultimate High Radio Mix) Travie McCoy – 3:42 #"Higher" (Jody Den Broeder Club Mix) Kylie Minogue and Travie McCoy – 6:18 #"Higher" (Wideboys Club Mix) Kylie Minogue – 6:11 #"Higher" (Ultimate High Club Mix) Travie McCoy – 6:32 #"Higher" (Jody Den Broeder Dub) Kylie Minogue and Travie McCoy – 6:03 #"Higher" (Wideboys Dub) – 6:11 #"Higher" (Ultimate High Dub) Travie McCoy – 6:18 ;French/German CD single #"Higher" (feat. Kylie Minogue) - 3:08 #"Little Lion Man" (BBC Live Lounge version) - 2:48 ;Digital download (Promotional DJ Mixes - United States) #"Higher" (Extended Mix) Kylie Minogue – 7:06 #"Higher" (Mixshow Edit) Travie McCoy – 5:36 Note:Only Kylie Minogue and Travie Mccoy are featured.Or one of them. Charts Certifications Release history References Category:2010 singles Category:2011 singles Category:Kylie Minogue songs Category:Songs written by Taio Cruz cs:Higher (Taio Cruz) de:Higher es:Higher (canción de Taio Cruz) fr:Higher it:Higher (Taio Cruz) nl:Higher pt:Higher